


Peace

by Embersnight



Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cottage core, Pretty chill, Slight angst but whole some end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: Tommy goes really far, Met's Scott, they are brothers. Wrote this in Half an hour because my brain had no chill.
Relationships: Brotherly Relationship - Relationship
Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078988
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. The Beginning

It was always hard for Tommy to find peace. When he was young, he was at war with the world until Phil adopted him. Then he was at war with those who hurt his family. He became at war against the SMP, then Manburg, then himself. He was always fighting. Behind is loud words and impulsive decisions were self-preservation, survival instincts, and a need to stay alive. 

It had been about 6 months since he had been exiled. People had stopped visiting after the first month. He had been alone for 5 months. He would have gone crazy if he hadn't been like this as a child. He didn't actually talk anymore. He would sometimes hum a tune but nothing more. He wasn't as impulsive either. He had a new way of surviving. After all, the old way hadn't worked the best.

After a year, he had been forgotten by the others. A faint memory. Not on purpose but things happen. He himself forgot their names. He lost his compass after a run-in with some pillagers. He didn't know why it was important anyway.

After 2 years, he finally moved. He had peeped for months. He knew he had to go away from where ever he came from, it was just something he knew he needed to do. He traveled for months and eventually through multiple servers when he finally found a home.


	2. Found Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it is a one-shot but with layers. again wrote the whole book in 30 minutes.

When Scott found an 18-year-old, who looked very tired and like they had been traveling for years, he invited the boy in. The boy had lost their communicator and had forgotten their name. They just traveled, because they felt they needed to. He asked the boy to stay the night to rest, the boy agreed.

To put it simply, Scott now had a little brother. They had found a name for him, Jason, and had become family. Scott had been more than happy to have company and Jason(Tommy) was more than happy to be around another human being.

They lived in a small cottage but a lake, forest around them. They had multiple farms as well and plenty of livestock. Jason was particularly fond of the cattle and sheep. The brothers made traditions, made memories, and were family.


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.

The world is chaotic. Always has been, most likely always will be. However, everyone in a while, there are moments of calm. Peace and tranquility in the little things. Sunrise and sunset, taking a shower after a long day, the rain, Mabey a book. Many don't experience this. But they managed to.

Scott and Jason (Tommy) lived in a lovely cottage in the dark oak forest near a lake. Over the month they had lived together, it had improved. A swinging bench sat out front beside a flower bed, which hummingbirds, butterflies, and bees visited frequently, sometimes even landing on the brothers. 

They had 2 cats, stamps and frost, and a bunny named Eliot. They had found them roaming around the forest and just kinda feed them until they just kinda stayed. Every once in a while they would have a visitor, more likely than not a traveler, who may stay the night and be gone by the next day. They enjoyed the company when it was there and the peace when it wasn't.

TL;DR Tommy loses his memory of the whole situation and Meets Scott, his name becomes Jason, they live in a cottage, have lots of farms and livestock. They have 2 cats whose names are references to Stampy and Antfrost and a Bunny named after Eret who's real name is Alistair so it is named Eliot, and they live happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably the longest chapter.


End file.
